My Sacrifice
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: -Song fic- After the fight with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome visit a couple of graves that seem familiar... Very sad.


I just had to write this when I heard it on my song list. I hate some songs that do that. **Harumph**

  


**My Sacrifice**

  


**By Kinbari Nico-ru Maikeru**

  


  


_Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been a while where should_

_We begin. Feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you gave to me_

_I remember_

  


Inuyasha walked up to the three unmarked graves, his mate beside him, crying quietly as he placed a different color of carnation on each. Purple... pink... orange. The colors that reminded the two of their companions. Inuyasha scanned his golden eyes over each grave, and then at his mate, in case she had to say anything. She looked at Inuyasha, tears not falling from her eyes, and crept up to the grave with the pink carnation.

"S-sango-chan... I miss you so much... why'd you have to die?" Kagome asked, bursting into tears as she started to yell out all of her confusion and frustration to the grave. Inuyasha looked at the grave with the tiny orange carnation. _Shippou..._ He thought. The poor thing. Barely living long enough to have a decent life. Then... that son of a bitch Naraku. Inuyasha was considering making Shippou his adopted son, if the child would allow it.

Then his eyes went across the grave with the purple carnation. Miroku. He didn't even last through to reach Naraku. He died on the way to the castle. Sango rued the day that Naraku was born, as she would scream her frustrations out to Miroku's body.

Turns out that the houshi had proposed to her, saying that he'd marry her after the quest. A dead promise, although, Inuyasha scanned Sango's grave, with the pink carnation. Sango went into the battle against Naraku, fighting furiously. It wasn't until Naraku used his miasma when she fell.

Kagome... Kagome was the strongest of all of them. Once she saw Shippou's dead body along the path they were on, she came across her miko powers. She purified Naraku, and Inuyasha finally put Kikyou to peace.

It was the cruelest day of their existance. For Inuyasha, he had to lay his first love to death, and for Kagome, she lost most of her friends. They both put aside their differences, and committed themselves to each other on that horrid day.

  


_When you are with me_

_I'm free. I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others, we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

  


"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "We'll come tomorrow, ne?" Kagome looked up, tears staining her face, as she smiled softly. "Please don't cry. They're in a better existance than us. Miroku... he doesn't have the Kaza Ana anymore. Sango's with her brother. And Shippou's with his parents."

"They could've had a great existance, if I hadn't have come! If I had just stayed in my time, I wouldn't have brought that jewel here, and I wouldn't have broken it and set that curse upon Miroku-sama, or have Sango-chan's brother die, or Shippou-chan's parents die!" Kagome yelled, suddenly. "It's all my fault!"

"It's not all your fault, Kagome!"

"It is! Look at all of this! Shippou's parents died because the Shikon no kakera! I BROKE THAT GOD DAMNED JEWEL! If it wasn't for me, Miroku-sama wouldn't have to had that curse!"

"His family had that curse before the jewel broke, Kagome," Inuyasha reminded her. Kagome wasn't listening.

"If the jewel hadn't have broken, Sango-chan's brother would be alive!!" Kagome said. Inuyasha watched as his mate collapsed on Shippou's grave, tears falling into the earth. She looked so helpless. He walked up to her, and held her, tightly.

"I love you, Kagome. If you hadn't have come to this time, I wouldn't have met you. None of us would've. Even though they lead shorter lives, you made what life they all had memorable. You made them feel like a family," Inuyasha told her.

  


_We've seen our share of ups and downs_

_Oh how quickly life can turn around in_

_an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

  


"B-but Inuyasha... most of this is all my fault!" He silenced her protest with a short kiss. Kagome looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Kagome. They all forgive you, even though it wasn't your fault," Inuyasha said. He rose from the ground, brushed the dirt from her strange kimono, and took her away from Miroku's, Sango's, and Shippou's graves, a lump still in his throat. But, he did not cry. He wouldn't. He had to stay strong for Kagome. They walked up to a small pathway, where two children awaited them.

"Mama, Papa, what took you so long?" The older of the two, a short little girl asked.

"Yeah, what took long?" The younger one asked, trying his best to copy his older sister.

"Miroku, Sango, we were just visiting a couple of old friends," Kagome told the two.

"Let's go, we don't want to get bombarded by youkai," Inuyasha said, and picked up his son, while Kagome did the same with their daughter.

  


_When you are with me_

_I'm free. I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others, We'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

  


A year after both of their children left their home, Kagome and Inuyasha went on another trip to the graves. Older now, Kagome preferred to take her old way to get around - on Inuyasha's back.

They both pretended that time that they were just going on another youkai attack, going to get the shards, with their friends behind them on Kirara. When they landed, Kagome turned, expecting to see Sango wave to her, saying it was alright, that Miroku was just being that same pervert again.

Except no one was there.

Kagome was never the same after that reunion with their friends in the past. She continued to be "delusional", still believing that her friends were alive. She was like that even to her dying day.

Inuyasha, being almost immortal, he stayed alive until every single memory of Kagome, his children, his grandchildren, and his friends depressed him so much that he lost the will to live, and died.

The last thought that went through his mind was:

  


_I just want to say hello again_

  


**A/n-** Awww... I really didn't mean for the fic to be that depressing. But I was actually crying through it. Seriously, I kept remembering my grandma (*sob *). Hopefully, you liked it, I love this song, and wasn't expecting the fic to be a sad one. My hands have minds of their owns.


End file.
